A Soft Place to Land
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "What are you doing, John?" she croaked. Jonathan Strauss smiled brightly -reminding Erin of his brother, her husband - and leaned down so his face was level with hers. "I wanna play." Strauss/Rossi - Strauss/Team fic
1. Have You Seen My Mommy?

"Fuck me."

"I'm pretty sure I already did that."

Erin couldn't help but snort in laughter. "You're a pig."

"Yet, here you are - naked and in my bed." David's smile lit up his entire face.

"I was horny," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have a husband?"

"That's besides the point."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly the point."

"Are you trying to profile me?"

"I'm not trying anything."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

A silence filled the room. She reached over and grabbed her phone to type out a quick message to her husband, explaining that she would be later than usual. He turned to look and her and rolled his eyes. Without a word, he lifted the sheet from her body and shifted so he was now on top of her, puling the sheet over himself. He ducked his head under her texting hands and placed gentle kisses along her collarbone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes staying glued to the phone.

"Distracting you," he replied simply.

"I'm not getting you off again," she sighed. "I said one time only."

He lifted his head and smirked at her. "I never agreed to those terms."

"Too bad."

She locked the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He noticed that she made no move to push him off from on top of her, but she didn't exactly wrap her arms around him either.

"I need to leave."

"Not necessarily."

"He's expecting me home."

"So?"

She sighed from below him and he thought she would give him a shove so she could escape from beneath him, but she surprised him by spreading her thighs and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He settled further into her, burying his nose in her neck right under her chin.

"Erin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love him?"

The question hung in the air for a moment and she sighed once more. He lifted his head to look at her, but her eyes were locked on the ceiling fan above them. He opened his mouth to apologize for asking, but she interrupted him with her answer.

"I did love him," she confessed. "A long time ago."

"But...?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

She finally looked at him and couldn't resist pressing her mouth to his gently. He kissed her back languidly and rolled them over, her arms still locked around his neck and her legs entwining with his. He caressed her smooth back with his fingers before pulling away from the kiss.

"You're avoiding the conversation," he breathed out.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

He was about to retort when her cell phone rang. For the second time that night she surprised him by grabbing the phone, turning it off, and then tossing it behind her shoulder, leaving it land somewhere among their previously discarded clothes.

"Won't he be suspicious?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

His smile reached his eyes and he gladly obliged.

* * *

David typed quickly on his laptop in the sanctuary of his den. The soothing tunes of Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, and Dean Martin echoed through the house and the glass of a 42 year old scotch sat on his desk, the contents half gone. He was intensely focused on his writing, getting details down as they came to him when his cell phone ringing broke him of his thoughts. He sat back and looked at the phone, frowning when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Rossi?" A girl's voice sounded on the other line and David's confusion doubled.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Megan Strauss, Erin Strauss' daughter."

David felt as his nerves shot. What was Erin's youngest daughter calling him for? "How may I help you, Megan?"

"My mom gave me your number to call in case of an emergency." The fifteen year old's voice was filled with emotion which worried David even more.

"Is everything okay, Megan?" he asked gently, already dreading the inevitable answer that was to come.

"Mr. Rossi," her voice cracked. "My mom is missing."

* * *

David sped down the roads of Quantico, the sirens blaring on his vehicle and his hands shaking as they gripped the steering wheel in front of him. He couldn't get Erin's daughter's words out of his head.

_"We haven't been able to find her for two days. She was supposed to be home by 6 pm Tuesday night, but she never showed. I didn't think anything of it until I got home from school on Wednesday and called her office to find that she wasn't in at work at all on Tuesday or Wednesday."_

Where the hell was she? She was lying peacefully in his arms just a few days ago and now she was missing? "Damnit, Erin," he muttered to himself as he pulled into the driveway of her home. "What have you done this time?"

He wasted no time in jogging up to the front door and knocking incessantly. The door swung open and David was greeted by a young man no older than 17.

"Lucas, I presume?" David reached out and shook the hand of Erin's son.

"Call me Luke, Mr. Rossi," the boy said as he stepped aside to let David into the home. David recognized the facial features of Erin in her son immediately - green/blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and the same square shaped face.

"Luke," David corrected himself. "What can you tell me about your mom's supposed disappearance?"

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his feet. "I don't know, Mr. Rossi. She was here Tuesday morning. She was acting normal, she made us breakfast, packed our lunches and said goodbye as Megan and I left for school. I went out that night with some friends when Megan called and said mom hadn't come home yet. I told her not to worry about it - sometimes she works late. But I knew something was off."

"How so?" David asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Luke's facial expressions closely.

"She hasn't missed one dinner with us since - since she got back from rehab. She was always home at 6 o'clock on the dot. And then we woke up and she wasn't home still. Megan called her office and..." He trailed off and David placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Where's your oldest sister? Melanie?"

"She's on her way," Luke explained. "She's studying at Truman and she caught the first flight out here."

"And your dad?"

"New York on business. We left messages, but he hasn't returned our calls. Sometimes his conferences don't allow him to call for a few days."

David didn't like the way that statement sounded, but he nodded and they moved further into the house to find Megan. She was sat on the couch, biting her nails and staring at the wall.

"Meg," Luke called out and the girl raised her worried eyes to her brother's and then to David's.

"Mr. Rossi," she jumped off the couch and ran over to him. "You're going to help us, right?"

David smiled at the girl and nodded his head. "Your mom is a federal employee and a friend. Of course I will help. I've already informed my team of the situation and they should be getting back to us shortly."

"What aren't you telling us?" Megan asked, her eyebrows furrowed together tightly.

David saw barely any resemblance between Megan and Erin. Megan's hair was dark brown and her eyes chocolate which, David guessed, she must have gotten her looks from James, Erin's husband. She definitely had Erin's smarts though - noticing the concern in his eyes. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Unfortunately, your mom's position and power of authority causes her to make enemies. She deals with politicians and bureaucrats, some who don't take too kindly to the decisions she makes or the fact that a woman is making those decisions."

"So, you're saying someone has taken her?" Luke questioned, his eyes wide.

"I'm just saying we cannot rule out the possibility."

* * *

"Dave," Hotch greeted over the phone. "We found Erin's cell phone and car in an abandoned parking lot just outside of the city. There are a few scratches on the side panel of her driver's door and her keys and phone were on the ground. It looks as if there was a struggle."

"Damnit," David swore, running a hand over his face. "Hotch, listen, Erin's kids said that James Strauss left on a business trip Monday morning. I need Garcia to look through his credit card records and find out if a plane ticket was bought to New York."

"You think James did this?" Hotch asked.

"He's not answering his children's phone calls, Aaron. They haven't spoken to him for days. That just doesn't sit well with me."

"I'll have Garcia go through his records and see what we can find out."

* * *

The first thing that registered in Erin's mind as she woke up was pain. Agonizing and excruciating pain throughout her entire body. Her lips were dry and her throat felt like there was sand stuck in it. Her eyelids fluttered open and adjusted to the dimly lit room. She noticed the four walls around her and the muck and grime that covered them and the floor. She went to move her arms, but found them handcuffed to the chair she was sitting in. Everything was spinning, her head pounding and her eyes unable to focus.

"Well, look who's awake," a deep voice came from behind her and she frowned, recognizing it.

The man stepped around to face her, wielding an object that Erin couldn't place in his hands. She raised her eyes and focused on the face of her kidnapper. Immediately placing the voice and the face, Erin began to struggle in her confines, desperately trying to escape.

"There's no use, Erin," he laughed. "You might want to save your strength."

"What are you doing, John?" she croaked.

Jonathan Strauss smiled brightly -reminding Erin of his brother, her husband - and leaned down so his face was level with hers.

"I wanna play."

* * *

End of part one! Not sure how long this will be... Hmmm. Review, please! :)


	2. The Chronicles of Life and Death

"Garcia, what have you got?" David barked into the phone.

"Okay," Penelope chirped. "James Strauss bought one plane ticket to New York, but after doing some digging and possible hacking into the airport's security cameras, I found that he never boarded a plane. It looks as if he arrived at the airport, waited for a taxi and then took off."

"Can you track the license plates?" he asked.

"Already on it, sir," Garcia informed him as she typed furiously at her keyboard. "I'll call you when I find a match."

David hung up his phone and looked at Aaron who had arrived at Strauss' house during his call. "I swear if James did anything to her, Hotch..."

Aaron could almost see the fire burning behind David's eyes. "Is there something going on between you two?" he asked calmly.

"What?" Dave feigned innocence, but Hotch saw right through him. Sighing, David looked around the living room at Erin's three kids - Melanie had just arrived an hour earlier - before he grabbed Hotch's arm and led him to the kitchen for some privacy. "We've been sleeping together."

"How long?"

"Just twice since she's been out of rehab." Suddenly getting defensive, David explained. "She's not happy with James. She's staying for the kids."

Aaron nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face. "But now James has motive and has become our prime suspect."

Narrowing his eyes, David asked, "Are you blaming me?"

"I'm just saying James has already had to deal with Erin's drinking - suspecting a love affair isn't going to exactly help him keep his emotions in check."

* * *

"So, Erin," John smiled as he paced back and forth in front of her. "I hear you haven't been quite faithful to my brother."

Erin stared at him defiantly, but the shock was evident on her face. A deep laugh rumbled from her captor's chest and she grimaced visibly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games, Erin," he sneered. "I know all about your little love affair with David Rossi."

Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to form a coherent thought. If John knew about her and David then... "But - how - "

"It doesn't matter how I know," he told her, leaning down so he was level with her. "The point is that you betrayed my brother. You betrayed your family!" He raised his arm and back handed her across her cheek.

Erin cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as blood trickled from her mouth.

"And since you're giving it up to anyone who wants it,"

She opened her eyes as the sound of metal clinking together and watched in horror as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"I've always wanted a little taste of what James had..."

* * *

David leaned against the wall to the living room, Aaron's words running wild in his mind. She was missing because of him. He knew that's not watch Hotch intended when he explained James' motives, but that's how he interpreted it. It was all his fault. He was the one who pursued her. First in her office late one night about a month ago and then at his place only three days prior. How James had found out and planned everything so quickly he'll never know - he just prayed to God that she was all right.

His cell phone began to buzz in his pocket and his dug it out quickly. He had opted to stay with Erin's kids while the team worked on finding Erin. He was too emotionally involved at this point to even think straight. "Rossi," he answered.

"Sir," Garcia greeted. "I tracked the license plates to a cab company off Broadway and Pennsylvania Avenue. The driver is Jonathan Strauss, younger brother of James Strauss."

"What do you have on him?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Jonathan was arrested three months ago for double homicide but all charges were dropped thanks to his lawyer brother on unsubstantial evidence."

"Who were the victims?"

"Sarah Devereaux, 38 years old and CHarles A. Rodgers, 43. It seems that Jonathan had caught Sarah cheating on him with Charles. He claimed he would never hurt her and that her lover was abusing her - Sarah would come home covered in bruises at night."

"How were the deaths ruled if Jonathan wasn't convicted?" Rossi asked, confused.

"James Strauss claimed it was a murder/suicide and the court agreed. Here's the kicker though, they did a sexual assault exam on Sarah and found Jonathan's DNA. When they went to arrest him, he was missing," Garcia explained.

"I bet you anything that James is hiding him." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath."Garcia, find me Jonathan Strauss and tell Hotch I'm on my way to the BAU."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Erin lay curled in a ball on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. Everything was numb, her body not cold, but paralyzed. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her ankles were crossed, trying to cover her naked lower half. Her pants were gone, across the room somewhere and her shirt was torn open, her bra the only thing covering her upper body.

She wanted to die. Why hadn't he killed her yet? What could he possibly want? He had yet to demand anything. She just wanted to die - be free from his sickening stare and retched smile.

Images of her children popped into her head and the tears that she had been holding in finally surfaced, spilling down her cheeks. How could she wish for death when she had three beautiful children she needed to go home to? She knew deep in her heart that David was looking for her. Megan would have called him. Megan would have called both of her siblings and then called David. But where was he? Where was her knight in shining armor?

Suddenly, the door opened and closed, two figures stepping into the room. Their voices were muffled, a loud ringing seemed to be the only thing Erin could hear, but she strained to figure out what they were saying.

"What the fuck, John?" Erin knew that deep voice - she had heard it for the past 20 years. But it couldn't be... "What did you do to her?"

John laughed lightheartedly and Erin cringed at the sound. "I gave her what she deserved"

"You were supposed to just toss her around a bit! Not rape her!" the familiar voice yelled.

"Oh will you get off it, James? It's no big deal - she's a whore and we're gonna kill her anyway. What's the point of killing her if we can't have a little bit of fun first?"

James? James Strauss? Did she just hear correctly or was her mind playing tricks on her? Surely her husband wasn't in on this - he was too weak to pull something like this off.

Coming back to the present, Erin heard more arguing for a minute before someone left the room. The air was suddenly knocked out of her lungs when a swift kick was delivered to her abdomen. She coughed and tried to curl further into herself, pain coursing through her body. The man leaned down and her eyes fluttered open to take in the terrible grin gracing her husband's face.

"Hello, Erin..."

* * *

**End Chapter 2! This was supposed to only be 2 chapters with maybe an epilogue, but I have to go to bed cause I have work in 5 hours - OMG! - and I figured this was a great place to stop. So, now it will be three chapters with an epilogue! Yay! Anway, please review!**


	3. Save Me

**HELLO LOVELIES! I just want to let everyone know how much I appreciate the amazing reviews - not just on this fic, but the others as well! **

**I have made a video that is based off of this story and I would LOVE it if you could watch! I have the link posted in my profile for anyone who wants to view it. **

**Thanks again and on to chapter three! **

**\- Alaina**

* * *

"I have coordinates of a building that James Strauss owns only 20 minutes from where Erin's car was left," Garcia exclaimed as she entered Rossi's office.

David jumped out of his chair and breezed past Garcia on his way out of the room. "Text me the address and tell Hotch to gather the team and meet me there."

Without another word David ran to his car and flipped his sirens on. "I'm coming, Erin," he mumbled to himself as he sped down the road. "Just hang in there."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Erin croaked out as her husband kneel by her, smirking.

"Because you betrayed me," he whispered.

She coughed, her throat feeling like it was on fire. "You've cheated on me plenty of times, James-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, smacking her across the face. "You betrayed me," he repeated. "You took away 20 years of my life. You threw yourself into your work, you went to rehab twice because you'd rather drink than spend time with me, and then you have the audacity to cheat on me because _I_ wasn't giving _you_ affection?"

"It wasn't like that," she breathed out, shaking her head.

"I said shut up!" he screamed again. He was about to strike her again when Jonathan entered the room, wielding a gun in his hand.

"James," he addressed his older brother with a glint in his eye. "You ready to do this?"

* * *

Dave puled into the deserted parking lot and took his gun out of its holster. Hotch and the rest of the team were on the way, but David needed to get in there now. He entered from a side door and immediately heard two men yelling from below him. After checking his surroundings, he found a staircase and descended towards the yelling. At the bottom was a long hall filled with deserted offices - the last door on the right was slightly ajar and the lights were on.

"Just let me shoot her!"

"No! She's my wife!"

David heard the sounds of a struggle and then an object hit the floor.

"The gun!"

Not two seconds later, three gunshots went off and David took off in a sprint and barged into the room. The first thing he noticed was the body laying by the door - he was assuming John Strauss - with a bullet right between his eyes. Then he saw James Strauss a few feet over, a gun shot wound in his shoulder and another in his knee. Erin was across the room, still on the floor, and pointing the gun straight at him out of fear.

"Erin, it's me," he told her, putting his gun back in its holster.

"David," she exhaled and dropped the gun. "I knew Megan would call you. I knew you'd come for me."

He took three long strides towards her and picked her up off the floor and then lifting her so she could wrap her arms and legs around him. She clung onto him for dear life, her tears soaking his shirt and her sobs breaking his heart. A call on David's radio echoed in the room, signalling that the team had arrived. He set her down, but kept his arms around her as he responded back with their location and demanding a medic.

"David," Erin whispered. "I need my pants."

He parted from her momentarily and took in her appearance. His blood began to boil when he realized just what those two bastards did to her. He grabbed his flashlight and shined it across the room, finding her pants in a heap by the wall and went to retrieve them.

Just as Erin buttoned her trousers, Hotch and Reid entered the room. They both began to assess the scene before them and Hotch silently ordered David to take Erin out of the room. David didn't need to be told twice - he picked Erin up bridal style and left the devastating room behind them.

"Please," James hissed in pain on the floor and Hotch looked down to him. "Someone needs to stop the bleeding."

Hotch raised his eyebrows and looked to Reid who just shrugged. He kneel down next to James, his gun hanging loosely in his hands. "A medic is on the way," he told the man. "Once they make sure Erin is okay, I'll let them know you're down here."

* * *

Once they were outside, Erin felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders - she could finally breathe fresh air again. David carried her to a file cabinet that was abandoned on the side of the building and gently placed her on top of it. JJ came up behind him and silently handed him a blanket which he wrapped around her shoulders. Erin reached out and pulled David toward her, her arms going around his neck. David stepped between her legs and circled his arms around her waist as her nose buried in his neck.

They held on to each other until the paramedics arrived. David let her go, letting her know he would only be a few feet away as she got check out. He stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone and make a quick call to her kids, telling them to meet him at the hospital in about 30 minutes. During his call he noticed the medics bringing two bodies out of the building on gurneys - one in a body bag and the other being wheeled to an ambulance quickly.

Hotch made his way over to David, a deep frown covering his face. "James will live, but I can guarantee he will not see the light of day again," the younger man informed him.

David kept his eyes on Erin who was sitting in the back of an ambulance while a paramedic patched up the gash on her forehead. "He raped her, Hotch." He felt Aaron's gaze on him, but David kept his eyes on Strauss.

"James?" he asked.

David shook his head. "No, she only wounded James - she wants him to suffer. She killed Jonathan with one shot to the head. He was the aggressor and she knew if he lived that he would get off at the sheer memory of what he did."

They were silent for a moment and then Aaron nodded his head. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left! :)**


	4. Move Along

David lay in bed on top of the covers in his pajamas staring at the ceiling. It had been 3 days since they had found Erin and 3 days since he had last spoken to her. Once he was sure she was okay and situated with her kids he had left the hospital with a small wave goodbye. He called everyday and left messages on her phone, but she had yet to return his calls. He didn't know what he was expecting really; they weren't in a relationship. They slept together twice and the last time he checked a few good fucks did not define a relationship. Yet, his heart felt heavy and he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was quite cliche if he thought about it.

He looked over at the clock and realized it was 2 am. '_Damn_,' he thought. Turning over, he fluffed - more like punched - his pillows and snuggled further into the blankets willing sleep to overtake him. Just as he felt his eyes grow heavy his cell phone went off on the nightstand.

"Of course," he grumbled and sat up. His hand fumbled around for his phone and he finally found it after switching on the lamp. He glanced at the screen and noticed the name "Erin Strauss" flicker over and over again and he immediately answered it. "Erin?"

"Oh, uh, David," she sounded exasperated and his heart rate sped up. "I didn't really expect you to answer."

He smiled and lay back against the pillows. "I'm an FBI agent, Erin. If my phone goes off at 2 am I'm gonna answer it."

"2 am?" she questioned. "Oh my God, David, I'm so sorry - I didn't realize the time! I'll let you get back to sleep-"

"I wasn't sleeping," he told her as a frown covered his face. "What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

There was a long pause on her end and David held his breath.

"I had a nightmare," she confessed and he could hear the shame in her voice causing his chest to constrict.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. He heard some shuffling on the other line and her uneven breaths grow slightly heavier. "Erin?"

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before responding. "No," she whispered. "No, I just want... I want you to talk to me. I need to hear your voice."

A sense of warmth covered his body at her words. "It's funny you say that," he said. "I've been needing to hear your voice, too."

"I'm sorry I never returned your calls. My mom came into town to stay with me and the kids don't go back to school until Monday and-"

"Erin," he soothed. "Baby, calm down. I understand." David paused and let a smile creep on his lips. "It's just good to hear your voice."

They continued to talk for at least an hour, though at moments they just listened to each other breathe, the sound calming both of them and making them content. Eventually, she convinced him that she was okay and ready to go back to bed, but not before ordering him to get some rest as well. Right after he hung up the phone, David felt the exhaustion settle in his body and he fell asleep with the sound of Erin's voice still echoing in his ears.

Every night for a week they would talk on the phone before bed, but then he got called away on a case and the calls stopped. He didn't communicate with her for days minus a few "call me if you need anything" or "goodnight" texts. When he returned back home on a Wednesday morning he found her roaming the halls of the BAU. He was surprised to find her there, but even more surprised at the attire she was currently donning at the office.

She was sporting a pair of black leggings with flat, light brown boots that hit just below the knee. Her torso was covered in a white, thin sweater. Her hair was slightly curled and longer than he remembered, the tips landing just past her shoulders, though he hadn't seen her for a few weeks.

David didn't hesitate to catch up with her as she headed toward her office. "What are you doing here?" he called out to her.

"David!" she exclaimed as the files she was holding fell to the floor. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized and he bent to help her pick up the scattered papers. "Aren't you still on leave for a few more days?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she stood, taking the files from his offering hands. "But I was going stir crazy at the house and I figured I'd drop by for just a few hours to get my mind off things. How was Kansas?"

"Flat," he answered dryly and she let out a soft laugh which caused delight to surge through him at the sound. "Listen, Erin, I was wondering-"

"David," she placed a hand on his arm and then stopped herself to take in their surroundings of lurking agents in the busy halls. She slipped her hand in his and began to lead him the short distance to her office.

He followed behind her and waited by the couch while she closed the door behind them and placed the files on the desk. "You're not ready," he said quietly and Erin sighed. "I'm sorry if I-"

"No, David," she walked over to him and grabbed his hands in hers, squeezing them slightly. "I want to be with you, I promise I do..."

He moved his gaze from their joined hands and met her blue orbs, staring deep. "But you'd rather be friends."

She smiled at him, seeing the hidden twinkle in his eyes. "I thought I told you not to profile me."

"I can't help the things I do when I'm around you, babe."

They shared a smile and he peered at her intently making her frown at him. "What?"

"Can I just do one thing before we set these friendship boundaries?"

She shrugged and he decided to take that as a "yes". In one quick move he enveloped her in his arms and captured her lips. Erin sighed dreamily and wrapped her arms around his neck. She titled her head and he pressed his tongue against her lips, gaining access instantly. The dance their tongues partook in was erotic and left them wanting more, but they both knew if they didn't stop soon that they never would.

David loosened his arms from around her and separated their mouths, but not before dropping a few more lingering pecks on her perfectly shaped lips. He moved to the door and opened it up making sure to throw a sly grin and wink back at her before disappearing down the hall.

Erin grinned brightly, her fingers touching her lips where his kisses left a tingling feeling. In the back of her mind she remembered his words about "friendship boundaries" and rolled her eyes. They wouldn't last three days as friends - either the sexual tension would build and knock down the professional barrier like it did before or they'd be at each other's throats, the screaming matches returning. Both scenarios caused her smile to widen.

She couldn't wait.

_I'm looking for a soft place to land,_

_The forest floor, the palms of your hand_

_I'm looking for a soft place to land..._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This is the end! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! GO TO MY BIO AND CHECK ON MY VIDEO FOR THIS FIC! THANK YOU!**


End file.
